


Waiting for our Real Life to Begin

by MaidenM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reaper76 Week, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: Jack always had a beautiful singing voice. Gabriel didn't always like what he sang.ORFive songs from Jack, and one from Gabriel





	

**Author's Note:**

> It may be 1 am, but it's still the 19th here SO IT COUNTS!
> 
> I spent all of new years eve listening to Colin Hay, and I am far in r76 hell(heaven), making this was just a matter of time 
> 
> Songs are:  
> Waiting for my real life to begin - Colin Hay  
> To There from Here - Colin Hay  
> My monkey - Jonathan Coulton  
> Send Somebody - Colin Hay  
> Half a million angels - Colin Hay
> 
> Links to the song are in the fic as they come.

[ Waiting for my real life to begin ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cvrzqcfv9mY)

 

As soon as he entered the rec-room a familiar voice cut over the murmur that filled the space.

 

"No way! You gotta- Reyes, come here!"

 

Gabriel felt his lips curl into a smile as Carlin waved him over, the sight of Morrison's blush behind him promised that this would be good.

 

"You gotta hear this Gabe, you'll never guess what Golden Boy used to be!" Carlin said with a huge grin.

 

He thought about it. They'd already been over the Boy Scout thing, the Farm Boy bit never got old, someone had noticed the remains of holes in Jack's ears and had suggested that he had been a Bad Boy which was funnier than expected. He gave a shrug.

 

"Tell me, I'm not in the mood for guessing games," he admitted has he plopped down on the couch next to Jack.

 

"He used to be a Choir Boy!" Carlin laughed. Jack had been a lot of boys apparently. "Could this guy get any more loveable?"

 

Gabriel chuckled heartily, both at the revelation and at the sight of Carlin pulling Jack into a noogie.

 

"It's not that funny!" Jack wailed, but made no effort to break free. A small grin graced his blushing face. "Besides, Gabe already know I sing."

 

Carlin let go almost immediately, giving Gabriel his best and-you-didn't-tell-us look. Both Gabriel and Jack laughed at the sheer indignation on his face.

 

"I didn't know the choir thing though,"Gabriel defended himself, "he has a good singing voice though. C'mon, sing for us." He snapped his fingers like he was commanding a well trained dog and all he got in response was Jack blowing raspberries at him.

 

"Beautiful," he sniffed, wiping away an imaginary tear.

 

"Tell you what, Gabe," Jack began, and Gabriel tried to suppress his smile when he saw the glint in the blond man's eyes, "I'll sing in front of the whole SEP, all of them." At this several of the surrounding people perked up, a bet between Morrison and Reyes was not something to miss.

 

"If!" Jack continued, "If you let me play your guitar."

 

A chorus of 'ooooh' made its round. Gabriel glared at the little blond shit. It was no secret that Gabriel's guitar was his prized possession. Everyone had been allowed to bring one personal item to with them and for Gabriel it had been his Grandmother's guitar. It was a beautiful, old instrument. After the injections, once the worst had passed, he found it relaxing to play it.

 

"That guitar," he almost snarled, "is worth more than your life, Morrison." Jack held up his hands.

 

"Then I won't sing." The disappointed noises all around them made both men laugh. Gabriel would never admit it, but he found Jack's laughter to be more beautiful than his song.

 

The next set of injections were as horrible as usual. This time they left Gabriel's bones feel non-existent and his muscles cramp up and relax with no real pattern, as well as the usual fever. Jack was pretty much the same. They lay in their shared room, Gabriel on his bed and Jack has somehow ended up on the floor, arguing that the cool linoleum was much better than the too-warm bed. Gabriel suspected it was his excuse for not being able to get up.

 

After a few hours of pitying themselves and each other the worst of the symptoms had subsisted. Jack had made it into a sitting position and hummed slightly to himself.

 

That was how Gabriel had learned that Jack could sing. Once they felt better Gabriel would take out his beloved guitar and Jack would sing as he played. Sometimes they'd find a song they both knew, sometimes they'd challenge each other by having one of them start and the other would improvise. If they were still loopy enough from the injections it could be hilarious.

 

Gabriel stretched and tried to roll over to grab his guitar, catching Jack's eager smile before his world spun.

 

"Gabe!" Jack called as he hit the floor. "You okay?"

 

"Why won't the world stop spinning?" he groaned. He'd let that be answer enough for Jack.

 

Again, the small chuckle that spilled from Jack's lips was as pleasant as any song.

 

They both laughed, and part of Gabriel had to admit the cool floor wasn't that bad. With half his face pressed down he gave Jack a long, one-eyed stare.

 

"Don't think I'm well enough to play yet," he admitted. Jack shook his head, golden hair swaying slightly and a gentle smile on his lips. Gabriel made a decision.

 

"Play for me, Jack," he said, smiling as he saw Jack's eyes widen as he realised what he was saying.

 

"Thought you said it's worth more than my life," Jack reminded him, eyes darting over to the instrument standing by Gabriel's bed.

 

"It is," he smiled, "but I don't want to know how many millions of dollars they are pumping into us, your net worth has got to be getting close."

 

Jack gave a breathy chuckle before hauling himself over to the guitar. In the corner of his eye Gabriel could see him leaning over his limp body, picking up the instrument gently, almost reverently.

 

Jack sat back, leaning against his own bed and started to strum a few notes, testing it, getting comfortable with it.

 

"Be nice to her," Gabriel mumbled.

 

"I will." He had expected a snarky reply. A warm feeling spread over him when he realized Jack knew exactly how much his guitar mattered to him and was acting accordingly.

 

The first chords rang out, gentle notes filling the room. From his position on the floor Gabriel couldn't see much, but he did see Jack's positively serene face and his fingers moved deftly across the strings.

 

_Any minute now, my ship is coming in..._

 

Jack's voice was clear and warm, but not loud. The sound of the guitar almost took over, as if he wasn't sure his voice had the right to take the spotlight.

 

_I'll keep checking the horizon_

_I'll stand on the bow, feel the waves come crashin_

_Come crashing down down down, on me..._

 

Gabriel let his eyes close as Jack's fingers danced, coaxing out the gentle song. He found himself relaxing, almost getting comfortable as the sound washed over him.

 

_And you say, be still my love_

_Open up your heart_

_Let the light shine in_

_Don't you understand_

_I already have a plan_

_I'm waiting for my real life to begin_

 

He opened his eyes again, shifting to get a better look at the blond. He looked... right. Like he was in his element. Calm, collected and...

 

Lonely?

 

_When I awoke today, suddenly nothing happened_

_But in my dreams, I slew the dragon_

_And down this beaten path, up this cobbled lane_

_I'm walking in my old footsteps, once again_

 

Even as Jack's voice made his heart flutter he found his thoughts wandering. Jack was very independent, it was one of the first things he had noticed about him. He had wondered if this was going to be a problem, if it was going to cause insubordination or something but so far Jack had been a perfect soldier.

 

_And you say, just be here now_

_Forget about the past, your mask is wearing thin_

_Just let me throw one more dice_

_I know that I can win_

_I'm waiting for my real life to begin_

 

But now that he thought about it, Jack never initiated any sort of social contact. He gladly joined in when somebody asked, but he never seemed to be the one to reach out to others.

 

_Any minute now, my ship is coming in_

_I'll keep checking the horizon_

_And I'll check my machine, there's sure to be that call_

_It's gonna happen soon, soon, oh so very soon_

_It's just that times are lean_

 

Even with him, Jack never pushed but he gladly gave. He wasn't sure what to make of that. Was Jack just shy?

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed Jack getting bolder as he sang. The song had gone from calming to... encouraging. Not quite the song you might listen to to get your blood pumping, but one that made Gabriel want to stand straighter and jut his chin out in silent determination.

 

_And you say, be still my love_

_Open up your heart, let the light shine_

_Don't you understand_

_I already have a plan_

_I'm waiting for my real life to begin_

 

Jack's face was mesmerizing as he approached the end of the song, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. He strummed the guitar with renewed vigor, his voice no longer competing with the instrument but working with it.

 

_On a clear day I can see, see a very long way_

_On a clear day I can see, see a very long way._

 

Years later, Gabriel would realise that was when he fell for Jack Morrison.

  
  
  


[ To There from Here ](http://colinhay.com.br/music/to-there-from-here)

 

Everything was sore. His muscles, his skin, his bones, he was fairly certain that even his _hair_ was sore, somehow.

 

But he was safe, at least. The ship had left the war-zone and there were no signs of any pursuers. The mission had been a success and they were on the way back to base to recuperate and plan their next move.

 

Blond, messy hair obscured half his vision. Jack's head rested heavily on his shoulder. He couldn't find it in his heart to complain.

 

"If I never see an omnic again, it'll be too soon," Torbjörn swore from across the plane. His claw-arm had taken heavy damage and hung limp from his side.

 

"Hear hear," came Ana's muffled reply. She was almost completely obscured underneath Reinhardt's arm, her head resting against his chest.

 

"My friends," the huge man rumbled, "today was a fine battle! I say we-"

 

"Rein, hush," Ana interrupted, pulling the giant's arm closer to her like a blanket. No one had the energy to deal with the over-sized man's over-sized spirit.

 

Gabriel hear Jack chuckle as Reinhardt allowed the much smaller woman treat him like a mix between a pillow and a comforter. The sniper and the Crusader had taken to each other quickly, but so far nothing had happened.

 

"They are cute together," Jack murmured.

 

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed, shifting his arm to pull Jack closer, almost mimicking Reinhardt's motion. The parallel was not lost on Jack and a soft blush found its way across his face. For a moment Gabriel was worried he had taken it too far, until he felt Jack's hand on his thigh.

 

Close enough to his knee to be innocent enough, high enough to pose a silent question.

 

They had never talked about... being _more_. Gabriel was sure he loved the man, even if it had taken a long time for him to admit it to himself. He was fairly certain Jack felt the same way but he had never dared to ask.

 

How do you even ask something like that? Jack was his best friend, that alone was very valuable to him. And he was his subordinate, even if the newly formed task-force basically had one rule; Do what you need to save the world.

 

They jerked back and forth in silence as the plane shook, the rumble loud enough to drown out the sound of Jack's breathing even though he was right next to Gabriel's ear.

 

He almost didn't hear when Jack started singing, ever so softly.

 

_Fan the fires of love that burn in our hearts eternally_

_Our eyes are not enough to see what we know internally_

_And how could we know there’s a place you and I can go_

_And I still can’t quite believe it, always want to leave it_

_Oh and there lies the love_

_And how do we get to there from here?_

 

Jack's voice was quiet, mouth barely moving as he lifted his face to get closer to Gabriel so he could hear better. The younger man's thumb was making lazy circles above the Commander's knee. His breath hitched as Jack's warm lips brushed the edge of his ears.

 

_When storm winds rip the rains to far and beyond over silver sea_

_A brighter light remains, it glimmers and shines incandescently_

_And now we can almost hear it_

_Sometimes we get near it when time stands still_

_And I still don’t understand it, never could have planned it_

_Oh and there lies the love_

_And how do we get to there from here?_

 

Gabriel pulled the blond closer, turning slightly to face him. Jack's face was covered in dirt and mud but he knew this sight would become one of his most treasured memories in the future. Their foreheads touched as Jack continued to sing, just for him.

 

_And as I look up above we’re bathed in universal love_

_Peace and happiness are here to stay_

 

He shivered as Jack's hand travelled further up his thigh, unexpected but certainly not unwanted. With an impressive display of situational awareness Gabriel reached over with his free hand and laced their fingers together, giving Jack's hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

_There’s no time for regret, it sailed into the mists of yesterday_

_There’s no words to forget_

_Just as the dawn steals you dream away_

_And how could we know there’s a place you and I can go_

_And I don’t have to believe it, just have to receive it_

_Oh and there lies the love_

_And how do we get to there from here?_

_There lies the love_

_And how do we get to there from here?_

 

The last line was barely a whisper against Gabriel's lips, just a fraction of an inch away. Moments later the plane shook, making both men jump in their seats and then away from each other. With their lips tingling from the brief contact, both would later lament that their first kiss had been because of _turbulence_ of all things.

 

From their own corner Reinhardt and Ana smiled at each other.

 

"Told you," Ana said before she tucked herself in again.

  
  
  


[ My monkey ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfhS9oNx7hs)

 

He was going to kill Ana.

 

She knew about the fact he and Jack had been at each other's throats lately, she knew he needed some time, some _space_ away from the Strike-Commander. He thought that was why she had invited him to have dinner with her and little Fareeha.

 

Turns out she had invited Jack too. Well, he wasn't going to fall for her little tricks.

 

"Gabe, I..." Jack's voice cut through the tense silence but the blond didn't look at him. He kept looking down, face uncertain.

 

"Save it," Gabriel growled and brushed past him, none too gently.

 

"Uncle Gabe!" Fareeha's smile was enough to lighten his mood, even if just slightly. He picked her up, pretending not to notice Ana's glare or Jack's dejected stance. He wasn't above using Fareeha as a buffer to avoid the blond for the rest of the evening.

 

"Look at you! Are these new?" he asked, flicking the golden rings that adorned her hair.

 

"Uh-huh. Daddy got them for me!" she replied with a wide grin. He smiled back at her. He liked Fareeha's father. He wondered how hard it must be for him to be so far away from her so often.

 

"Gabriel, would you put Fareeha down and help me set the table," Ana called from the kitchen. He did as he was told, but not without giving her a glare once he joined her and started to set out the plates.

 

"I'm onto you, woman," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

 

"Good, you'd be horrible at your job if my thinly veiled attempt got past you," she deadpanned. He put the glasses down by the plates with a little more force than necessary.

 

"Well, I'm not taking the first step."

 

"Or the second, it seems," Ana said as she nodded towards the hall, "He's been working up the courage to talk to you since he arrived, you know how hard it is for him."

 

"Oh, and how about how hard this is for _me_?" Gabriel shot back. It was petty, but he didn't feel like caring at the moment.

 

"In your own words; Save it," she hissed and Gabriel almost _felt_ himself deflate. "You are both grown men _and_ you are both commanders, but for some reason you are both acting like children! _Talk_ to each other!" She slammed down a fistful of utensils by his hand and leaved the kitchen, her aura reminding him just how much power she had over him. If he had been in a better mood he'd ask her to come help him run interrogations in Blackwatch, and he'd only be half-joking.

 

The sound of a guitar interrupted him as he laid out the knife and forks, a few moments later it was joined by Jack's voice singing some kid-friendly song to Fareeha.

 

With a beautiful rendition of "Head-shoulder-knees-and-toes" as background he thought about his dilemma. On one hand, Jack had been an ass. And not just an ass, a kiss-ass, the worst of asses. Any time Gabriel complained it was "The UN won't"-this or "my hands are tied"-that. Once, Jack had valued his input, now he turned his bloody blue coat whichever way the wind seemed to be blowing.

 

On the other... He was still Jack. He was still the love of Gabriel's life.

 

Could they really work it out? Just by talking, as Ana said?

 

He went to the living room, watching Jack and Fareeha from the doorway. Jack looked tired and worn, like a photograph left out in the sun lost its color. Even with Fareeha singing along with him his smile didn't seem to reach his eyes.

 

Had he lost weight? He seemed thinner.

 

Jack didn't seem to notice him until the song was over. When he did their eyes met, and Gabriel could swear there was a look in Jack's eyes he had never seen before and never, ever wanted to see again.

 

Jack looked away before he could say anything and turned back to Fareeha, his fingers finding their place on the strings as he prepared for another song.

 

"This next song," Jack started, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, "this song is very important." Fareeha nodded, sitting up with her full attention focused on the Strike-Commander. Despite himself, Gabriel felt himself standing to attention as well.

 

_My monkey gets busy sometimes_

_My monkey's got a lot of stuff he's gotta think about_

_My monkey gets tired sometimes_

_My monkey wishes he was something you could live without_

 

_Cause every monkey needs alone time_

_To eat bananas in the sunshine_

_It's feast or famine, it's a fine line_

_It doesn't mean my monkey doesn't love you_

 

The melancholy song was simple, but Jack's voice held more emotion in it than he had heard in weeks as he sang. When had Jack stopped being 'Jack' around him? When had he began to act like he was Strike-Commander Morrison only?

 

_My monkey gets frazzled sometimes_

_My monkey has an ulcer and a stressful time at work_

_My monkey gets bitter sometimes_

_My monkey's not the only one who's acting like a jerk_

 

_And while he doesn't like to name names_

_And he's not trying to assign blame_

_It's hard to focus on his own game_

_It doesn't mean my monkey doesn't love you_

 

The lyrics struck home, maybe he had neglected just how stressed Jack was. Maybe they both had. For a moment Gabriel remembered what kind of soldier Jack was. Reckless, idealistic, self-sacrificing if he thought the cause was good. It wasn't much of a stretch to think he approached his new job with the same attitude.

 

_My monkey gets angry sometimes_

_My monkey says a lot of things he doesn't really mean_

_My monkey gets lucky sometimes_

_My monkey thinks that you're the bestest girl he's ever seen_

 

_He says he'll stay with you for always_

_It doesn't matter what the job pays_

_Cause everybody has their bad days_

_It doesn't mean my monkey doesn't love you_

 

When Jack's voice wavered Gabriel felt tears threatening to well up. He hated how frayed at the edges his Golden Boy had gotten right underneath his nose. How had he missed it? When he felt Ana's comforting hand on his back he had to turn away, he didn't want Fareeha to see him like this.

 

_It doesn't mean my monkey doesn't love you._

  
  


[ Send Somebody ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCRpejmaclY)

 

"Boss, please wait-" Jesse practically wailed as the Blackwatch Commander stalked through the halls like an angry thunder god. People hurried to get out of his way, except for Jesse who hurried to get in it.

 

"Boss, you just returned and-"

 

"Three days. She's been dead for three days and he didn't even send a message." Gabriel's voice was like a sledgehammer to the face, but Jesse knew he had to stand firm.

 

"Y-you were on an important mission, Boss. It wouldn't have been- Boss!" Jesse yelled as he was pushed aside, harshly. He didn't like this development. Lately Gabriel had been more... volatile. The young cowboy was fairly sure that was the main reason the Blackwatch Commander had not been contacted immediately after Captain Amari's death.

 

Jesse followed his superior to the Strike-Commander's quarters, not bothering to deter him anymore but not quite trusting him to be alone with Morrison. He loved them both like they were his fathers and he was getting increasingly worried that he was going to be a child of divorce very soon.

 

Gabriel punched in the passcode like the keypad had offended his mother, not even bothering to knock before he pushed the door open and strode in like he owned the place.

 

"Morrison!" he all but roared as Jesse mentally prepared himself to stand between the two men who had been his family for years. He gave up quickly, realizing that he'd never be ready for it and he'd just have to wing it.

 

Jack was sitting on the floor, his back against his couch, his guitar in his arms and a vacant stare in his eyes. He looked like a statue.

 

"You..." Gabriel growled at the unmoving man on the floor, "You could have done something. You must have been able to, you could have saved her!"

 

Morrison remained unmoving.

 

"You could have saved her!"

 

If there hadn't been for the smallest movement of his chest, Jesse would have doubted Jack was even alive.

 

"Ana is dead because of you, Morrison!"

 

The sight of the single tear rolling down Jack's cheek, the slightest hint of a nod made Jesse's stomach turn. The report had been clear, Ana had deliberately turned off her comm and pursued the enemy herself. Jesse knew that, Jack knew that and Gabe knew that.

 

Jesse couldn't see how they could both put all the blame on Jack. He couldn't see why two brilliant men were reduced to these simple beasts before him. One unresponsive and the other far too responsive.

 

Something was wrong, he had suspected it for a while now.

 

"You're not even going to say anything, Jack? Is this all you're good for now? Nodding silently at whatever is thrown your way?"

 

For the first time since they arrived, Jack moved. He turned his face towards Gabriel, but he didn't look up. He looked like he was about to say something for a moment, but he remained silent. Gabriel's face was twisted in fury, almost animalistic as he huffed and walked out, hitting the wall hard enough to crack on his way out.

 

Jesse breathed. He felt like he hadn't breathed in hours.

 

The sound of the guitar coming to life brought his attention back to the Strike-Commander. A simple melody was played a few times.

 

"You should go, Jesse," Jack spoke eventually, his voice hoarse and thick.

 

The cowboy nodded curtly, hurrying back to the Blackwatch section of the base. The melody fresh in his mind, he whipped out his phone as he arrived at his own quarters and started up a tune-recognition app. He hadn't been in Blackwatch all these years to miss a sign when he heard one. He hummed the tune into the mic, a result coming up almost immediately.

 

_Send Somebody – Colin Hay_

 

He looked up the song. The beginning seemed innocent enough.

 

_Hello to who I’m talking to no more automation_

_I’m hoping you can walk me through and solve my situation_

_It’s after midnight and I’ve been on hold so long_

_You broke through the silence now I’m not alone_

 

He listened with half an ear as he went through his notes. Behaviour patterns, sudden changes, strange absences he had noticed over the last few years.

 

_You’re asking me to help you see the words begin to flow_

_This was not my plan or my intention how was I to know_

_For such a short time feel I’ve known you for so long_

_And I don’t think I can make it all on my own_

 

His eyes fell on a message for Morrison he had intercepted right after Ana's death. The words were understandable enough, Jack had to answer to a lot of people, but under the circumstances Jesse couldn't help but to feel a chill as he looked over the last sentence.

 

_So send somebody ’cause I’m stranded and there’s no place left where I can run_

_Send somebody ’cause I’m hanging by a thread now the whole damn thing’s undone_

 

"Do not disappoint us again, Strike-Commander." After losing such a high-ranking member and several veteran agents a little chastising was to be expected, but Jesse couldn't help but to feel there was more to it. Not to mention how _quickly_ after Ana's death it had arrived.

 

_You have to know I can’t let go now I’ve made this connection_

_It’s either love that runs the show or random speculation_

_In my desperation I’m a danger to myself_

_I need your direction yeah I need someone else_

 

The phrase "divide and conquer" had popped into his head an uncomfortable number of times as he had watched his Commanders argue. Ana had been the one to talk them down in the worst moments. Whatever enemies Overwatch had must have been happy to see her gone, and not just because of her skill as a sniper.

 

_So send somebody ’cause I’m stranded and there’s no place left where I can run_

_Send somebody ’cause I’m hanging by a thread now the whole damn thing’s undone_

 

_From my window as the leaves begin to fall_

_Before the cold wind comes please hear my call_

 

With a sigh, Jesse mulled over the Strike-commander's words. "You should go" didn't seem so innocent anymore.

 

_And send somebody ’cause I’m stranded and there’s no place left where I can run_

_Send somebody ’cause I’m hanging by a thread now the whole damn thing’s undone_

 

Part of him knew it had been a long time coming. That part had already prepared a bag with his most valuable possessions and prepared an escape-route. He owed his commanders everything, and he was starting to realize he could do nothing for them here.

 

_Send somebody ’cause I’m stranded and there’s no place left where I can run_

_Send somebody ’cause I’m hanging by a thread now the whole damn thing’s undone_

 

He tilted his hat over his eyes, aware that he had already made his decision. Wherever he was going next, whatever he was doing next would be for them, for Overwatch.

 

He burned his notes, deleted his files and gathered his things. With one last sigh he was out of the door.

 

_Somebody, send somebody, send someone…_

  


[ Half a million angels ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVvyax3vPpU)

 

Reaper growled as he fell onto the concrete floor, more angry than worried. Scratch that, more _fucking furious_ than worried. However it happened, it seemed that the word had gotten out that electricity was the go-to counter for his abilities. One good shock and he was basically a normal, very angry human again for a while.

 

One of his enemies approached him, rifle ready in their hands. If they got close enough he could slice their faces off with his gauntlets, his shotguns remaining out of his hands, as it were, until his abilities came back.

 

He howled as the first round of bullets hit him. His armour would keep him mostly protected but not at close range. His attacker's success seemed to coax more of the bastards closer to him.

 

"Come then, cowards, I'll-" his probably-not-as-impressive-as-it-should-have-been threat died in his throat as another spray of bullets hit him.

 

A small sliver of fear reared its ugly head as he realized he was, actually, in trouble. The shock had left him feeling heavy and sluggish and the bullets certainly didn't help matters. If he could kill one or two of them he might get back enough energy to show these bastards the meaning of _true_ fear but-

 

The sound of bullets flying through the air interrupted his thoughts. He was surprised to see none of them were flying towards him.

 

"Young punks!" someone cried as the bullets hit legs and arms but never any vital areas. Reaper groaned loudly as his attackers fought back or fled depending on their level of intelligence.

 

Of all the people who could have come to his rescue it had to be-

 

Well, he was probably the only one who _would_ come to his rescue.

 

And of course he was chasing the buggers away, leaving no corpses Reaper could use behind. Jackass.

 

The fight grew further away for every minute before things became quiet. Reaper spent his time checking if he could wraith again and figuring out what he was going to say when the self-righteous asshat made his way back.

 

"Do you need help?" the asshat asked from behind him.

 

"Fuck off, Morrison," was the most eloquent of his replies.

 

"That's a 'yes'. Do Bionic Emitters even work on you?"

 

"Fuck _off_ , Morrison."

 

"That's a 'I don't know'," Morrison stated and he knelt down and slammed down one of his BE's. Golden light flowed around him and Reaper hated to admit that it did feel better. The nice feeling dissipated as he felt Morrison sit down behind to him.

 

"What are you doing?" he rasped, hoping his voice modulator would hide the emotion in his voice.

 

"I'm sitting here until you are good to go," Jack said, putting his hand on Reaper's arm. Reaper would sooner die than admit to how soothing the gentle touch was.

 

They were silent for a while, Jack's thumb rubbing tiny circles into his arm like it had so many years ago.

 

How many years had it been? Reaper wasn't sure. He knew how many years ago Jack had started to let himself be manipulated into submission. He knew roughly how long ago his own blank spaces began, when he found himself unable to name where he had been for days at an end.

 

After finding the evidence that proved they hadn't been _themselves_ in years it got harder to hate Jack personally.

 

He wasn't about to let him off easy though. No matter how much he-

 

_Walkin’ around like I’m in a trance_

_Thinkin’ I lost you to circumstance_

_Feelin’ the weight as the world pulls me down_

_While my heart and my head spin around_

 

"Oh, _fuck you_ , Morrison!" he cried as Jack began to sing. Age and damage had ruined the choir boy's tones. His voice was no longer clear, but it was still warm. Jack's hand was heavy and warm on his arm, gently stroking him.

 

_Stayin’ alone on top of the hill_

_Then one day I lost my will_

_Thought I was drowning in the sea of loneliness_

_Couldn’t hear a sound through the roar of the emptiness_

 

Reaper continued to groan, although half-heartedly as part of him melted into the touch, the _familiarity_ of it all. He _had_ missed this, he knew he couldn't deny that. He had wondered if things would have been different if they had simply spent more time like this.

 

_So I listen in the distance_

_The voices that I hear sound like_

_Half a million angels_

_Singing very clear_

 

_Even if they can give me strenght or help me make it through_

_Half a million angels will never take the place of you_

 

The light from the BE had died away. Reaper knew that if he wanted to, he could wraith away at this point. He could wraith away, shadowstep into the distance far away from Jack and his voice at any moment.

 

Jack didn't know that though. Maybe it would be a good idea to stay, if only to give the old soldier a misinformed idea of how long it took for Reaper to recover.

 

_I think about you nearly all the time_

_Sometimes your presence is so defined_

_Whether you’re near or far away_

_Makes no difference in my heart you’ll stay_

 

At some point Reaper found his fingers intertwined with Morrison's. He wasn't even sure when he had reached out for him.

 

Maybe he always had.

 

_So I listen in the distance_

_The voices that I hear sound like_

_Half a million angels_

_Singing very clear_

 

_Even if they can give me strenght or help me make it through_

_Half a million angels will never take the place of you_

 

Neither of them moved. Reaper found his own hand gripping Jack's as if he was afraid to let go. He felt himself dissolving at the edges, as he did whenever he felt...

 

Lonely.

 

"Half a million angels will never take the place of you..." Jack spoke, and something broke down inside Reaper. It may have been Gabriel Reyes.

 

He erupted in a cloud of smoke, swirling and coiling desperately in front of Jack for a moment before fleeing, like the attackers before him.

  
  


[ Waiting for My Real Life to Begin - Reprise ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cvrzqcfv9mY)

 

Dorado was beautiful this time of year. The Day of the Dead left the whole city decorated in bright, vivid imagery. The people flocked to the streets, elegant clothes and painted faces around every corner.

 

A dead man stood in an alleyway, nowhere near as dressed up as the people.

 

He scanned the crowds, red visor gleaming half-hidden underneath the hood of his gray hoodie. The interface flashed as it scanned every face, doing its best to recognize faces even when they were hidden under thick paint.

 

He found her after a while. She had grown a bit, but she was still more of a girl than a woman, and her face was painted as an elegant, stylized skull. He smiled a little at that. It was nice to see the people reclaim the imagery from Los Muertos.

 

He watched her silently for a while, pulling his hood down further to hide his visor. He was just here to satisfy his curiosity for a bit, no need to gather more attention to himself. She was selling bread with her mother, smiling brightly despite the no doubt stressful work. He found himself chuckling slightly when he recognized the colorful purse she stored the few cash payments they received in.

 

His breath caught when, despite the general hubbub around them, she managed to see him. He thought about running first, he was still a wanted man, but she stayed where she was. He eyes shone brightly as she smiled at him and gave him a wave. He allowed himself to wave back.

 

He slipped back into the shadows, walking at a brisk pace through alleyways and crowds as he made his way back to the quiet motel he was staying at. When he arrived at his room he allowed himself to relax, dropping his hood and removing his visor.

 

Ana sat by the window, which was open. Without the visor she was blurry, but clear enough for him to see that she was calm and happy.

 

"We have a musical neighbour," she stated.

 

Jack went to the window, muttering a 'thanks' as Ana handed him the glasses she had pestered him to get. He didn't really like them, as they left too much of his face revealed, but the visor left him with headaches too often for him to rely on it constantly. He slipped them on and looked out the window.

 

Leaning against a wall on the street below a man in a mariachi uniform played on his guitar. Like everything seemed to be this evening his uniform was elegant, white and gold both subtle and gaudy in the dim streetlights. Underneath the wide brim of his hat Jack could only glimpse the skull-shaped mask.

 

Jack smiled and felt his eyes heat up with approaching tears. He recognised the guitar. It had belonged to the musician’s grandmother.

 

"Fareeha has kept me updated," Ana said, almost unheard as Jack watched the white spectre below, "it has been months since Talon where last seen with Reaper at their side. Rumor has it he's gone off the grid." Jack didn't have to look at her to see the smile on her face.

 

The wide hat tilted as the man looked up, black holes meeting blue. For a few moments everything was silent, save for the murmur of the celebrations from the streets. Then the hat tilted again, a nod, and the musician went back to letting his fingers dance across the strings.

 

If Ana noticed the tear that spilled as Jack recognized the tune she didn't say anything.

 

The ghost below didn't sing. Neither did the one above, but he did hum softly. If he closed his eyes he might be able to imagine calloused hands, thick hair that curled when it grew too long, brown eyes that could be as soft as his touch and as hard as his will.

 

But he kept them open. He refused to allow himself to miss this moment. He mouthed the lyrics to himself, allowing himself to grow younger in his mind. Halfway through the song he sang along, softly.

 

_And you say, just be here now_

_Forget about the past, your mask is wearing thin_

_Just let me throw one more dice_

_I know that I can win_

_I'm waiting for my real life to begin_

 

_Any minute now, my ship is coming in_

_I'll keep checking the horizon_

_And I'll check my machine, there's sure to be that call_

_It's gonna happen soon, soon, oh so very soon_

_It's just that times are lean_

 

_And you say, be still my love_

_Open up your heart, let the light shine_

_Don't you understand_

_I already have a plan_

_I'm waiting for my real life to begin_

 

_On a clear day I can see, see a very long way_

_On a clear day I can see, see a very long way._

 

And then, as the Day of the Dead gave way to the night, the lonely spirits found their way home.

  



End file.
